Valentines Day!
by Ryuusei-Risa
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentines Day! Yoh wants do give Anna something really special, but will she accept the gift? YohAnna OneShot


**Author's note:** _hey people! I'm back with another one-shot story! This is my first Shaman King story. So please don't be so hard on me! I'm a total fan on Yoh/Anna! So please review! Oh yeah changed my pen name again! Sorry if you have any good names for me please tell me. Enjoy! _

**Summary: **Tomorrow is Valentines Day! Yoh wants do give Anna something really special, but will she accept the gift?

**Valentines Day**

* * *

"Oh yeah tomorrow is Valentines Day!" Horo Horo. "Whatever." Ren said. "What! Is that the only thing you can say, ' cause Pirika dumped you?" Teased Horo Horo. 

"Shut up! It's not like you have a girlfriend yet either!" Ren shouted back, blushing. "So Yoh, what are you giving Anna?" Manta asked.

"Can't tell, it's a secret." He said with a goofy grin. "Why not?" asked Manta again "Cause it's a surprise." He said his smile not disappearing.

"Come on buddy, you can tell us. It's not like where coming to your house. We have some other business to take care off, or at least I do." Horo Horo said glancing Ren. Only he gave him a death glare.

"Well gotta go. Before Anna doubles my training. " Yoh said and ran off. "Wander what's with him?" Manta asked. "Who cares?" Ren said coldly.

"Anna I' Home!" Yoh yelled as he stepped in. "What took you so long? Make me dinner!" Anna yelled. Yoh didn't mind at all, she yelling at him, he was used to it by now.

"Whatever you say." Yoh said and went to the kitchen. Anna blinked a couple off times. "What's gotten into you? You're not complaining?" She asked him with a frown.

"What? You told me to make dinner right? And besides I don't want to get hit in the head again." Yoh said smiling. "Well that's something new. Still hurry up! I'm starving!" She yelled again.

"Oh yes Ma'am." He said. Anna raised an eyebrow at him. He never used to call her "ma'am."

"_Wait till she sees what I got her for Valentines Day. It's not a gift actually but maybe she'll figure out how much she means to me." _He thought.

"Are you done yet? It better be good or I'll double your training!" She yelled again. "Ok, ok, I'm done!" He said laughing.

"Now what are you laughing at?" She asked irritated, she was about to slap him. "Just thinking." All he said smiling.

"You thinking? Ha that's impossible." She said rolling her eyes. "Anna stop teasing Me." he pleaded.

"Whatever." Was only she said. Anna and Yoh ate the meal in silence. When they were done, Anna did the dishes for once instead of Yoh.

It was late already. It was 11: 30 pm. School wasn't tomorrow though, because of Valentines Day.

Anna was reading a book. Lying on the couch, while watching TV. Yoh was just sitting on the other couch thinking about Anna.

"_I really hope she'll accept my gift. Don't even know if she likes me? Like before, why is she always teasing me? She is my fiancée after all. That's doesn't mean she has to love me tough." _Yoh let out long sigh.

He looked at Anna who looked up from the book and looked at Yoh. She gave him a rare smile. After he saw her smile he smiled back.

Anna sat up straight. "Something wrong?" He asked. Anna shook her head. Yoh looked at the clock, which hung behind Anna. It was 11:40 pm.

Anna followed his gaze and looked behind her. "Why are you looking at the clock?" She asked him frowning.

"Huh? You'll see sooner or later." He said smiling at her. Anna smiled back again. "You know Anna, you should smile more often." He said lying on the couch now.

Anna Blushed lightly but Yoh didn't see it. _"Why am I blushing? This is not me. I'm the ice queen here." _She thought.

Anna stood up, and went to kneel next to Yoh. " I know you have something on your mind." She said leaning her head against his chest.

"Maybe." He said smirking. He placed his hand on her head and start stroking her hair. After a few minutes the had fallen asleep in that position.

The next morning Anna woke up early, she wasn't much of a sleeper anyways. She sleepily opened her eyes.

"_It's s warm." _She thought, but after a few minutes she realized what happened again. She still was resting her head on Yoh's chest.

Anna looked up at him. She found him awake staring down at her. " Good morning Anna." He said and she blushed.

"So, you sleep good?" he asked her. "You can say that." She said smiling at him. "Good, by the way Happy Valentines Day." He said and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Her eyes widen at what happened, after realizing it she let him take advantage of her.

After a few seconds, they had no more oxygen they both broke apart. "Anna? I want to tell you something." He asked leaning his forehead on hers.

"Sure." She said. "Anna I Love you." Anna smiled at him, giving him the biggest smile ever.

"Yoh, I love you to." She said and kissed him again,

* * *

**Author's note" **_please tell me if I should delete this story! But please review first! Remember this is my first Shaman King story after all. Oh if you have any names for me to use here like penname please tell me! And REVIEW! _


End file.
